


Home

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: There's no goal so unrealistic that can't be conquered with the one you love by your side.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Home

It was years in the making, but she finally did it. Though any doubts she might’ve had in Coco were as foolish as they felt. She should’ve known better after all these years, if Coco had her mind set to something, it was going to happen. That’s why Coco refused to get married and refused to propose. 

“Hapi I love you with all my heart, and for that reason I must decline your offer. I wish to make you the happiest woman alive and for that I must implore that you wait just a little longer. I wish to make this all have the grandeur that you deserve, my beloved.” She could still hear her say. It was such a Coco thing to go “No I want to do it and have it be bigger in all ways.” Didn’t she already know that she was Hapi no matter what?

Her skin shuttered. She was making jokes like that damn knight. She was glad that she didn’t say that out loud so no one had to know about that. Coco might not let her forget about it if she knew.

But that aside, it was almost surreal that now they were standing in front of the estate that Coco had fought so hard to have back. Almost like if she stared at it for too long that they’d wake up and they’d be back in Abyss. 

“Isn’t it wonderful, Hapi? We finally did it! House Nuvelle in all its splendid glory! It’ll still be a little bit before it’s properly refurbished, but still it’s here and it’s marvelous!” Coco beamed, spinning in joy but careful not to lose her grip on her parasol.

“Who’s this we? This was all you, Coco.” 

“Nonsense! Without you supporting me and always being there for me, I could hardly have done this. The thought of standing as the head of House Nuvelle once more with my wonderful wife spurred me on even in moments where the blasted sun drained me of any other ambition. Without you by my side I doubt that I could’ve achieved this much so fast. Naturally I would’ve done it eventually, but it would be a hollow achievement without you by my side.” 

“I think you’re laying it on a little thick, Coco. But thanks.” She could be a little embarrassing, but Coco did everything with her whole heart. It could be a lot, but Hapi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“No need to thank me yet! I have made special preparations just for you my love. Come! Allow me to show you the greatest gift I have to give!” Coco grabbed her by the wrist and drug her inside. She didn’t have to do this, but Coco was too wrapped up in whatever she had planned that trying to stop her now was a lost cause. 

Though as little as she got to see, the inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. It seemed so weird that they were going to have a house of their own. Even now as she pulled her down a hallway she felt as though a Knight of Seiros would come and take her back to Abyss where she belonged. 

They came to a stop in a room. To say it was odd would be underselling it. The whole ambiance the room held was so vastly different from the rest of the house she had seen, that it was almost as if it belonged to another house entirely. The walls were perhaps the most notable feature of the room, they had something on it that she had never seen before. It definitely didn’t seem like something Coco would want. 

“Now! I want you to sigh!” Coco grinned wildly, holding the hand she had led her in with tenderly in both hands. 

“Sigh? Why would you want me to do that? We just got your house and you know what happens when I sigh.” It wouldn’t be her fault if the monsters came, because Coco did request it, but she would still feel bad about it.

“Do you trust me?”

“Well yeah, of course I trust you. But-”

“-Trust me, Hapi! I’ve put a lot of thought into this room!” It still felt very wrong, but if this is what Coco wanted, then she’d do it. She’d put an end to those monsters as quickly as she could, and then they’d handle repairs after. 

She sighed and waited. 

But moments passed on, and not a trace of monster seemed to appear. The room continued to be silent. Probably tempting fate more than she needed to, she sighed again. 

“Aha! I, Constance von Nuvelle have done it! I have created a special room that negates your ability! Now you have a place where you can sigh whenever you please with no consequence! Plus! I’ve included luxuries so that you may unwind to your heart’s content!” She couldn’t believe it. It might’ve been one room, but in here she was just an ordinary girl like before. 

She had to sit down on one of the nearby chairs. It was soft and luxurious, just like Coco promised. She had no idea what she had done to deserve someone as wonderful as her in her life. Someone who kept going even if she herself had given up on it. 

“Now! Hapi! I would like to ask if you might do me the honor of making me the happiest woman alive and marrying me! Let us bring House Nuvelle to a height it has never reached before and shine as an example for all others to follow!” Coco pulled a ring from her pocket. As much as she probably wanted to to be all gaudy and covered in stones, it was just a regular ring. Just her style. 

“I don’t know if I could ever make you as happy as you’ve made me.” 

“Nonsense! Just being you you’ve made me happier than I’ve been in a long time. You’re a treasure dearer to me than the biggest diamond or the sparkliest gem! So long as you continue to be you, you’ll bring me to ever greater highs!” She truly was something else. 

“Alright, so long as you promise that this isn’t all a dream.” Because she couldn’t help but dread the feeling that she was going to wake up back in Abyss. 

“Well, it certainly feels like this is all a dream. But I suppose it’s all because you’ve helped all my dreams become reality.” She couldn’t help but snort. 

“Wow, I can’t believe my future wife is so cheesy.” Nothing about this felt real, and she had a feeling none of it would for a long time. But even if it was all just a dream, she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could. 

“Only the best for the future bride of Constance von Nuvelle.” She laughed along with her. 

After such a long time, it was so nice to finally be home. 


End file.
